


Clipping Feathers

by Mai_Blade



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel-class Reader, F/M, Not! Incestuous Twins, Overpowered Reader, Overprotective Brother, Suzuki Satoru's twin sister, but good luck getting anyone to believe that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: How long before a sister with wings finally flies away?That is a question which haunts Momonga, but he would never do anything to hurt her. After all, clipping wings doesn't hurt if you do it right.





	1. Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> ... [can't meet your eyes] I got stuck on _A Splendid Queen_ , okay?
> 
> Also, I just want these two to not suffer a separation like I've been doing to them for the past few weeks.

_I wish the night would end,_  
_I wish the day'd begin,_  
_I wish it would rain or snow,_  
_or the wind would blow,_  
_or the grass would grow,_  
_I wish I had yesterday,_  
_I wish there were games to play..._

_~V.C. Andrews, Flowers in the Attic_

* * *

It was the last day of Yggdrasil. Though he had sent out the invitations, you were still surprised when the other three remaining guild members actually stopped by, though sadly none of them stayed, not even Herohero. Your brother lost his temper for a moment, striking the table and yelling out, but you let his outburst roll over you because you knew it wasn’t directed at you, and besides, knowing your brother, he didn’t hold anything against them. He had a point, that they couldn’t help it if real life had gotten in the way.

( _Ulbert asked you once where you lived and when it turned out you lived four prefectures away he wouldn’t say why he had asked in the first place._ )

After muttering to himself for a moment, he stood and you followed him over to the Guild Weapon. He stood there for a long moment, clearly torn by indecision, before turning to you and asking if it was okay for him to wield it now here at the end. You told him it was fine, that you wanted to see him finally equip the weapon that had been tailor made for his abilities.

“Then let us wear our best equipment,” he said, moving his skeletal limb to access his menu screen.

“You go ahead,” you replied. “I only went six-wings whenever we left Nazarick, and that’s not going to change.”

“I guess that makes sense,” he said, sounding slightly doubtful. “Well, as long as you have no regrets.”

You laughed slightly. “I made my avatar for the sake of being a beautiful female. I’m not going to spend my last moments as sexless angel, even if that form is still beautiful.”

“Right,” he said awkwardly, fully equipped now in divine-class items. He reached out towards the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and equipped it. You both saw tormented faces occasionally writhe in and out of existence and you giggled when he wondered aloud if maybe they went overboard on the design.

Turning around, he observed the Round Table Room for a moment. “…We are the last.”

There was an undeniable sadness in his voice and it only amplified your own sorrow. Once, there were forty-one people total and this place was full of voices and life, but now there was only silence and your two voices alone could not fill the void.

“You did a great job, onii-sama.” You said those words with deep-felt honesty. “Herohero-san said so too, didn’t he?”

“I suppose,” he rebuffed quietly.

He led you out of the Round Table Room and through the halls. You crossed paths with a maid and he bowed his head to acknowledge her, one of the forty-one NPC maids. She too was a part of the guild’s history, made by your fellow guild members, so you copied his movement as you passed by her.

““Thank you for your hard work.””

You startled each other slightly by saying the same thing at the same time but laughed it off as you kept walking. Good, at least not the entire last day was completely melancholic.

Heading to the Throne Room, Momonga collected Sebas and the Pleiades, moving them around one last time after asking you if it was okay. You said it was, because, after all, it was the last day. He agreed and ordered them to follow him. Soon you all passed through the Lemegeton and arrived in the Throne Room.

Your breath caught at the magnificence of the room and you heard Momonga’s similar reaction. The width and height of the room, the opulence of the floor, walls and chandeliers, the majestic flags with everyone’s symbols, the Throne of Kings atop the flight of ten stairs… Yes, truly this was the best place to spend these last moments.

But as you neared the throne and the NPC near it, your eyes narrowed in real life and you heard your brother speak, wondering why there were two World Class Items present when only one should have been. You too recognized the black wand in Albedo’s hands and expressed your displeasure. Momonga waved you down, saying it was the last day, so perhaps it would be better to respect the feelings of your long-gone guild member. You were annoyed but held your tongue, not wanting to spoil the end with a quarrel.

After telling Sebas and the Pleiades to standby, Momonga took a seat on the throne and looked up Albedo’s backstory. He read the end aloud and you laughed shortly in shock. Then he said he couldn’t leave her like that and opened her backstory, deleting the offending sentence. He stalled then, and you grinned over at him as though you read his mind.

“I see nothing,” you said innocently, turning your head away.

After a long moment Momonga covered his face in embarrassment and made a strangled sound that made you look back at him. You laughed again and asked if he wrote that she was in love with him. His second strangled sound was music to your ears and your laughter echoed in the room.

“I coded Pandora’s Actor to love _you_ , you know,” he cried out in mortification.

“I didn’t ask you to,” you said, a grin clearly heard in your voice. Ah, maybe the two of you should have gone to see Pandora’s Actor one last time…

Momonga grumbled before trailing off and soon he began naming the flags, listing the forty-one members of the guild. Their names slid easily out of his mouth and you were reminded once again just how much he loved this place. Your held this place dear but your affection could not match his in that regard, so this goodbye was hurting him the most. That sober thought chased all levity from you and you listened to him patiently.

“Yeah, it really was fun… This life is over and it will all be gone.” The head of his avatar turned your way. “But I’ll always have you, imouto.”

You smiled, though the face of your avatar did not move, and you agreed softly. “Always and forever, onii-sama.”

 

Yes, even though Yggdrasil was at an end, he would always have his sister. She hadn’t been there from start to finish, having left the game in their early days, but she had been here in Nazarick, in Ainz Ooal Gown. He wouldn’t be losing that one part and their relationship was good enough that he felt confident that he would always have her in his life, would always be able to reminisce about this place with her.

[23:59:35, 36, 37]

He had to go to sleep right after server shut down, and then there was work tomorrow, but after that he would invite his sister over for dinner. Without Yggdrasil to spend his money on, until he found something else to fill the void, he would splurge on slightly more edible things for a while.

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

He closed his eyes. He wasn’t completely alone in the end, and what more could anyone ask for?

[23:59:58, 59—]

And that was the end and here came the automatic logout—

[0:00:00...1, 2, 3]

What?

He waited, but nothing happened, even as thoughts ran through his mind. He opened his eyes. Where was the forced logout?

Trying to call up his menu met with failure and his emotions were churning as he tried—

“What’s going on?”

A scared, unfamiliar voice commanded his attention and he turned his head at once because there was only one person present who could speak and that was his twin sister. Her voice was completely unfamiliar to him, melodic and smooth, completely different to her usual tones, but he brushed off the inconsistency to focus on the fact that his sister sounded _scared_.

Momonga took his responsibilities to his sister very seriously as she was all he had in the real world. She was family and they were born from the same cell. Their relationship was a close one, even considered creepy by others, but what did outsiders know? He had her and she had him and at the end of the day that was what mattered. If he had to go hungry so she could eat then he would do it, had done it, and would gladly do it again. She was his only family, so if she was sad or scared then he had to do something and he would do something if he could.

She was staring at the slender arms of her two-winged angel form and he could see from where he was sitting that she was _shaking_. All his senses zeroed in on that fact and a voice not his sister’s wasn’t registered as he stood and strode over to her.

“Momocha?”

His voice sounded different in his ears and apparently it did in hers because her head immediately spun to face him. He was instantly struck by the _expression_ on her face. She was pale, wide-eyed and her lips were trembling. What should have been a static face was now expressive in a way he had never seen before. Was it a new game feature?

He neared and reached out, echoing his concern. “Momo—“

His bones touched her skin and he _felt_ the life leave her even before her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp, succumbing to gravity as an empty shell.

( _All through Nazarick, a sudden feeling of dread and inexplicable _loss_ rolled over every resident. The denizens of the tomb became agitated as a nameless horror swept over them. What was it? What was this feeling of death and why?_ )

In the eternity it took for his sister’s body to fall, Momonga remembered that his sister had gotten into the habit of turning off her skills while on the ninth and tenth floors. Her status [Razor’s Edge], that single hit point in exchange in for exceeding more than one category beyond the measuring range, didn’t change, so all this time she only had a single Health Point, but on the last two floors with Friendly Fire on, what did she have to fear?

( _The change in worlds unbalanced them and in his haste to reassure her he ended up doing the unthinkable, the very last thing he ever wanted._ )

Automatically, Momonga caught Momocha as she fell and they both lowered to the floor. As he held his sister’s body, Momonga remembered his passive skill [Negative Energy Touch]. Voices—unfamiliar and unimportant—filled his ears but he couldn’t understand what was being said, didn’t care to look away from his sister long enough to make himself understand. Somebody knelt near them and Momonga suddenly snarled, pulling his sister close as he glared at the interloper.

It was Sebas, an NPC who had not been given the order to move. Sebas, who was expressing solemn concern. He _spoke_. 

“Lord Momonga, how may I be of assistance?”

Yggdrasil was a _game_. So why? _How?_ Confused, afraid, and lost, Momonga quietly echoed, to no one in particular, his sister’s last words. 

“What’s going on?”

 

Albedo watched with envious eyes as Lord Momonga held the deceased Lady Momocha in his arms. She wished she were the one being held. Even if they were siblings, weren’t they a little too close? Did Lord Momonga love Lady Momocha the most out of anyone?

Biting her lip, Albedo forced her jealousy down and stepped forward to join Sebas near their lord and his fellow Supreme Being.

“Lord Momonga? What happened?”

Albedo wanted to squeal and gather Momonga up in her arms as the skeletal guild master turned distraught eyes on her. Of course, lacking flesh, one could say that his expression hadn’t changed at all, but she knew better. She knew what he was feeling because even if others couldn’t, she could read his face like a book.

It tore her apart inside in equals measures between agony on his behalf and sheer jealousy that Momocha was capable of making him look like that. Her face, of course, showed nothing of this as it wouldn’t do to let him think for the slightest moment that she didn’t care for his sister, not when she was so important to him and his happiness.

Momonga looked back down at his sister, met her empty eyes and croaked, “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t intend…” He shook her. Her lord and love bellowed in agony that he didn’t seem to fully register, but Albedo saw and heard it in its entirety. “Momocha! Wake up! I know you can!”

Why, why won’t her love look at her with half the emotion he shows towards his ungrateful sister?

 

Suzuki felt his heart hammering in his chest—regardless of the fact that he didn’t actually have one—and tightened his grip on the still-warm body of his only sister ( _something odd was happening to him; his emotions would suddenly fall, but he was terrified so they rose again, and this repeated several times in quick succession before he forced himself to remain calm_ ). Okay, he accidentally PK’d his own sister and her body felt strangely _real_ , but that didn’t mean she was _actually_ dead, right?! She was ‘Revival Angel’ Momocha for a reason, and self-resurrection was included in the reasons why Peroroncino gave her that title!

Ah, wait, his stupid [Negative Energy Touch]!

Frantically, since the menu wouldn’t pop up, Momonga forced his thoughts inward until it felt as though he had turned the skill off. Almost immediately, Momocha’s body glowed and she began _gasping_ , the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.

( _The feeling of dread suddenly disappeared, replaced by a feeling of something setting in just right, like a puzzle piece that had been missing, but the experience left the servants of the tomb feeling uneasy and confused. Why had such dread washed over them in the first place? Had something happened in Nazarick?_ )

The glow diminished and she trembled in his grasp. The wings on her back twitched and Suzuki finally registered the fact that all of this felt exceedingly real. His sister was warm and the wings on her back had details he’d never noticed before. He could sense the life within her—and felt it leave—and it was sinking in that his own body was no longer the familiar one he knew from real life. Their bodies were _different_ , though nothing could change the iron-clad fact in his head that the woman in his arms was his twin sister.

( _If he had had the biological means, he would have been crying in relief._ )

“Momocha?”

 

You blinked your eyes partially open at the sound of your name and you stared up at the skeletal form holding you. The only reason you didn’t freak out and start flailing was because that skeletal form was well-known to you, even if the current sensations assaulting you were disconcerting. You were being held by painfully thin and hard arms, and you could feel your arm pressing against the red orb in your brother’s avatar’s otherwise empty torso. The black cloth of his robe was soft and cool. You could feel the mild chill of his many rings pressing against your exposed skin.

His voice sounded different, but there was a frailty to it that also contributed to you not failing around. That voice came from this familiar avatar, so that meant…

“Oii-ama?”

You closed your eyes as Momonga held you closer still, his grip on you tightening. You felt weird, sick and heavy all at the same time. Your tongue refused to say ‘onii-sama’ properly and your limbs refused to work properly. You wriggled in discontent in that uncomfortable embrace, wanting nothing more than to feel normal again.

Then, in your ear, a small and shaking voice—“—rry. I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I never meant… I didn’t _want_ …!”

He squeezed you tightly and you let out a small whimper as bones tried to crush you. He released you immediately, lowering you slightly to stare at your face. “Sorry, imouto. I didn’t mean to crush you.”

He wavered for a moment. “Imouto, please turn on [Life Essence]. Friendly Fire is off.”

You tried to move your arm but he gently pressed it down. “No. Use your mind.”

_‘Have you lost yours?’_ You glared at him half-heartedly for a moment before attempting to do as he asked. After a moment of feeling stupid, you felt something _click_. Opening your eyes in surprise, they only managed to open halfway. You felt… really, really sleepy.

You should… log out and… go to bed…

 

Momonga nearly shook his sister in terror as her eyes closed again. After remaining stock still in sheer terror for a moment, he saw that her ( _suddenly ample?!_ ) chest was falling and rising. She was breathing. She was just sleeping.

Sighing quietly, Momonga had a moment of relief before suddenly realizing that they weren’t alone.

Sebas and Albedo were kneeling nearby and the Pleiades had moved closer as well.

Albedo asked, “Lord Momonga, what are your orders?”

Suzuki barely refrained from tightly gripping his sister which would have surely disturbed her rest.

First the game didn’t shut down, then he accidentally killed his sister and _that_ felt way too real, and now the NPCs were talking to him with expressions on their faces… He wanted to scream his frustration to the sky.

What the _hell_ was going on?!


	2. Adapting

_Learn to surf whatever life throws at you._

_~Gustavo Razzetti_

* * *

After pulling himself together and getting that weird emotion-suppression sensation again, Momonga had dispatched Sebas, the Pleiades and Albedo to various tasks. Thankfully, they all obeyed him. He didn’t know what he would do if they refused. Sighing, even though he lacked both lungs and a throat, Momonga carefully picked up his sister and concentrated on using his Ainz Ooal Gown Ring. 

Teleporting into a hall, he was glad to note that it worked and that he still had his sister in his arms. She’d get annoyed with him if he teleported and ended up dropping her, not to mention he’d panic if that had happened. Shaking his head slightly, Momonga turned to the door he arrived at and, remembering that his sister had recently made a second NPC aside from the area guardian she made for the fifth floor, knocked briefly.

Soon the door opened a crack, and he saw a blue eye peer out at him before the door suddenly swung wide open to reveal the owner of that eye. She appeared to be a young teenage girl dressed as a Victorian maid. She had blue eyes, rich brown skin and deep green hair ( _’Like a healthy incarnation of the planet, onii-sama’_ ). If he remembered correctly, this was Coin, a level nine Doppelganger, a low-level Druid build and the chambermaid to his sister’s quarters. Her levels came from the last leftovers for building NPCs and, being built shortly after the closing of Yggdrasil was announced, that meant that Coin was the youngest NPC in Nazarick. He had given his sister permission to use the last levels to build another NPC and Coin had been the result.

“Lord Momonga! What has happened to Lady Momocha?!”

The young chambermaid waved him in and he entered, careful not to knock any part of his sister against the door. Coin closed the door behind him and then rushed ahead of him to open the door to his sister’s bedroom. Once there, Coin rushed ahead again and flung back the bedcover, and he gently set his sister down. Reaching over, he pulled the bedcover over her sleeping form and rubbed a hand over the lower half of his face.

“There was an unexpected incident,” he finally murmured. “I… It was an accident…”

Coin, standing off to the side with her hands overlapping one another, asked solemnly, “She… she died, didn’t she?”

He glanced over at her, surprised she could guess, and was startled to see tears brimming on her eyelashes. He fidgeted, knowing full well that despite having an emotional sister, he still wasn’t good at handling crying females. “W-what makes you say that?”

Coin lifted a hand to her chest and clutched at her clothing, face scrunching in what looked like agony. “Earlier, it felt like all the light had suddenly gone out of the world.”

Ah, wait, did that mean she felt his sister die? Come to think of it, didn’t the others also look immensely relieved after she came back?

Unaware of his thoughts, Coin continued. “Nazarick felt _empty_ , much worse than when it was down to you and her. I felt like screaming because it felt as though nothing would ever be okay ever again. It was… terrifying, and it seemed to have no cause.”

She sniffled and wiped her face. “Excuse me…” She took a deep breath. “Then, not too long after, everything went back to normal. I didn’t feel like, like senselessly throwing myself at the first enemy I could find. I sat down and just… wondered what had happened.” She lifted her head slightly, staring at his sister. “Then you knocked at the door with her in your arms.

“And it just makes sense to think that she died, at least for a little while. I can imagine nothing else that would simply rob me of my will to live.” She paused and closed her eyes.

“I wonder how Yukio felt…”

Momonga winced, though of course it didn’t show on his skeletal face. Yukio was an ice demon that looked like an icy elf, blue skin, white hair, pointed ears and frost covering some of his skin. He was a celibate swordsman and an area guardian under Cocytus’ command on the Fifth Floor. Since he was also one of his sister’s creations, he added ‘look in on Yukio’ to his list of things to do.

“I must attend to some things,” he said. He turned to her. “Please watch over my sister while I am busy.”

She bowed. “Yes, of course!”

Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him and went out into the hall where he sighed and pondered his next move. Oh, shit. He left the Guild Weapon in the Throne Room!

 

Coin, loyal creation of Lady Momocha, stood next to the door where she would be able to answer it quickly but also had a clear view of her creator’s sleeping form. Wringing her hands slightly, Coin blinked back tears and forced herself not to cry.

Even if she had been there, there was nothing she could have done to protect Lady Momocha. Lord Momonga said it had been an accident and Coin was inclined to believe him because her creator had never had anything bad to say about her elder twin. She knew she was weak, being only level nine, but it still made her ache to think that her creator had _died_.

Coin would do anything to never have to feel that awful sense of loss ever again. That meant being diligent in her duties and being faithful to her feelings. When Lady Momocha woke up, Coin was going to greet her with a smile!

 

Later, after testing his magic and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, Aura and Mare were just finishing up defeating the fire elemental he summoned when the other Floor Guardians began arriving. After getting them to settle down, they went into an oath of fealty, and Momonga was so surprised that his aura flared out.

He discussed several things with them, including Sebas’ findings of their new surroundings and giving orders to Albedo and Demiurge to overhaul Nazarick’s security. Then, because it was important that he know, he asked for their opinions on both himself and his sister. Their answers were… unsettling.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first three floors, declared he was the most beautiful person in the world while his sister was ‘the pinnacle of support who aids from behind’. 

Cocytus, Guardian of the Fifth Floor, declared that Momonga was mightier than the Floor Guardians and worthy of the title ‘Supreme Overlord’. On his sister, the icy guardian stated Momocha was Lord Momonga’s precious sister and one who must be protected.

Aura, Guardian of the Sixth Floor, called him merciful while her brother, also Guardian of the Sixth Floor, called him gentle. On his sister they said she was also merciful.

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor, called him a wise ruler and worth of the title ‘inscrutable’. On his sister, the demon said, “A generous Supreme Being willing to love my unworthy self.”

It was then that Momonga remembered his sister’s crush on the Seventh Floor Guardian, and if he had been made of flesh, he would have started sweating buckets. Demiurge was _alive_ now and no longer out of his sister’s reach. Besides which, Momonga remembered that he and his sister had _talked in front of Demiurge_ on several occasions, including the topic of ‘departure’. Thanking his lucky stars that he had no throat to nervously swallow and thus give away his nervousness, Momonga decided to leave that time bomb for now—before suddenly changing his mind and addressing it.

“ _You will not act on her advances._ ”

The Guardians seemed to tremble and Momonga wondered if he said that little too harshly. He decided to explain. “Nazarick has been relocated into a new area. There are too many unknowns, thus our current situation is too unstable for…courtship.”

( _don’t take her away from me_ )

“I understand, my Lord!” Demiurge bowed his head a little more, making Momonga uncomfortable.

Deciding to leave it at that for now, he moved on to Sebas.

The butler essentially called him leader of the Supreme Beings and merciful for staying with them to the end. On Momocha he said she was his equally merciful sister.

Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians, said he ruled over the Supreme Beings, was their highest, most exalted master, and, unnervingly, the man she loved most deeply. On his sister she said that Momocha was the frail angel under his tender protection.

Yeah, he’s never going to be able to look Tabula in the face again…

“M-My Lord,” Mare stuttered unexpectedly.

Momonga mentally wailed, asking what Mare wanted and why it couldn’t wait. Outwardly, he asked, “Yes, Mare?”

The young elf glanced up at him in uncertainty. “W-What was that feeling earlier?”

“…Feeling?”

Demiurge spoke up. “If I may.” He continued after Momonga nodded at him. “I believe Mare is referring to a sensation that rolled over a majority of we inhabitants of Nazarick. Less than two hours ago, a terrible sensation fell over us, a feeling as though something important had been lost. Before being summoned by Albedo, I was collecting information from my subordinates and they all agree they felt the same thing.”

Cocytus spoke next, exhaling a white cloud. “One. Of. My. Area. Guardians. Was. Reported. As. Having. Taken. His. Own. Life.”

Momonga dearly wanted to run a hand over his face but refrained. In a tight voice he muttered, “Yukio.”

Cocytus nodded. “Correct. Is. He. Not. One. Of. Lady. Momocha’s. Creations?”

Momonga stared at nothing for a moment before deciding to just come clean.

“Earlier, what you felt was surely Momocha’s death.”

The Floor Guardians all snapped their heads up, eyes wide with shock. There was a clamor of voices before Momonga waved his hand for silence.

“She resurrected herself and is currently resting in her quarters. She is not to be disturbed.”

Aura asked, “How did she die? She was on the ninth or tenth floor, right? What could possibly have killed her there?”

Shame boiled in his gut. “It was me. I killed her.”

Varying levels of shock showed in their expressions.

Mare, with tears in his eyes, asked, “D-Did she do something wrong?”

Momonga startled slightly, eager to cut off that train of thought before it went too far. “ _No!_ ” Mare flinched, causing Momonga to pause and lower his tone. “No, Momocha did nothing wrong. It was an accident and correlated with our new situation.”

“Momocha is—frail.” He nearly said ‘weak’, but such was a word he could not bring himself to say in front of these NPCs whom he knew to be powerful. ‘Frail’ was hardly better, but sounded more feminine and his sister was a female angel, beautiful and fitting of the term. He tapped the Staff against the stone ground beneath him. “Therefore, she must be protected! Guardians, give your all to prevent such a thing from happening again!”

The Floor Guardians loudly gave their affirmation. He then left after handing them the tasks that were once performed by his comrades and telling them to carry out those duties faithfully. Teleporting away, Momonga found himself mentally fatigued, despite his undead body. He didn’t know why they thought so highly of him, but at least they didn’t seem to be expecting his sister to perform great endeavors. She was support and weak, not exactly a flattering image, but at least one that wouldn’t put her in the path of danger. Hopefully.

Deciding to head back to his sister’s room, Momonga froze mid-step as he remembered something. This time really rubbing a hand over his face, he sent a [Message] to Cocytus and told the Fifth Floor Guardian to bring Yukio’s body to the Throne Room. After getting confirmation, Momonga ended the spell and sighed.

He had best resurrect his sister’s NPC sooner rather than later. He did _not_ want have to greet her with ‘oh, hey, by the way, Yukio took his own life’ and ‘would you like to see the body?’.

However, resurrecting an NPC meant getting gold, and getting gold meant… urgh.

Truth be told, Momonga was dreading finding out what became of his NPC, the guardian of the treasury. He tried to make said guardian cool, but somehow, he felt as though it were a true Pandora’s Box. 

“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to go see _him_ so soon…”

 

He’s not sure which of them moved first, but not long after Lord Momonga left, the Floor Guardians stood from their kneeling positions and began talking amongst themselves. Demiurge found himself the center of attention from Mare and Cocytus and they wanted to know more about Lady Momocha possibly being in love with him.

Demiurge deflected, saying it wasn’t his place to say, especially not before the Supreme Being herself made it clear whether or not she wanted such to be known. They agreed and let him be, while not too far away Shalltear and Albedo were arguing over Lord Momonga. Demiurge admitted he would be interested in seeing the results, and that led to a discussion about children with Mare and Cocytus. The Fifth Floor Guardian was distracted by the thought of becoming an uncle while he and Mare put off plans for Mare to reproduce.

Internally, Demiurge knew he was very interested in seeing what might result in a union between himself and Lady Momocha. Truth be told, since he was a demon and she was angel, offspring from them was more than likely to have many weaknesses. However, that wasn’t to say that any child from Lady Momocha would be less than perfect.

Finding himself getting too invested in that thought, Demiurge was glad when Cocytus suddenly returned to his senses and informed them that he had to get the dead area guardian Yukio to the Throne Room. Demiurge surmised that Lord Momonga intended to resurrect his sister’s creation and he felt a flash of envy for Lord Momonga’s quick reaction to Yukio’s state, though he quickly brushed that feeling away.

( _immersed in this thoughts, Demiurge didn’t ask Mare about his skirt_ )

As much as it was a sensible decision, Demiurge couldn’t help but feel that Lord Momonga’s orders to not accept Lady Momocha’s potential advances was something of a shame. It was not that he thought his Lord was wrong, no, nothing of the sort! Rather, it was that Demiurge was, internally, as eager as Shalltear or Albedo in that he wanted to form a union with a Supreme Being and create an offspring of a Supreme Being. That was beyond egotistical of him, he knew, and that was why he did not say a thing on the matter and instead interrupted Shalltear and Albedo to ask the latter for orders.

There was work to do, and maybe, just maybe, the sooner they got Nazarick stable, the sooner Demiurge could find out whether or not Lord Momonga would approve of a union between his sister and the Seventh Floor Guardian.

After all, even demons could hope.


End file.
